Injustice 2
Injustice 2 is a sequel to the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. It was released on May 16, 2017. Ultimate Edition and Deluxe Edition An ultimate edition and deluxe edition is also announced to be released alongside the standard edition on May 16, 2017. The deluxe edition costs $79.99 and the ultimate edition will cost $99.99 at launch.Injustice 2 Ultimate Edition - Gamestop The deluxe edition will contain 3 DLC characters, 1 Power Girl skin for Supergirl, and 1 Defender Gear Shader Pack. The ultimate edition will come with 9 DLC fighters, Reverse Flash, John Stewart Green Lantern, and Power Girl skins, and 2 gear shader packs: Demons and Gods.Injustice 2 Ultimate Edition Playstation 4 - Amazon Plot Since the Justice League's Superman had defeated the One Earth Regime's High Councillor Superman, Batman and his Insurgency have been working to piece back together the world. This hasn't been easy as they had to deal with the remnants of the Regime, a new villain group called "The Society," and the arrival of Brainiac. Playable Characters There are meant to be 28 base game characters, with 9 DLC. Darkseid is a pre-order bonus. There are 16 new playable characters, and 13 returning characters from the previous installment. The characters confirmed so far are: ^a : Available as DLC or pre-order bonus * : Denotes a returning player from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Stages Injustice 2 has 12 stages. The List below is all the Stages: Cast * Ike Amadi - Atrocitus * Laura Bailey - Supergirl * Ogie Banks - Firestorm * Steve Blum - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Sub-Zero, Victor Zsasz * Cameron Bowen - Red Hood * Jeffrey Combs - Brainiac * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Sara Cravens - Power Girl * Antony Del Rio - Blue Beetle * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Alura In-Ze * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Robert Englund - Scarecrow * Richard Epcar - Joker * Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd * C. Thomas Howell - Captain Cold * Taliesin Jaffe - The Flash (Barry Allen) * Matthew Yang King - * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Lucius Fox * David Loefell - * Erica Luttrell - Cheetah * Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary * Matthew Mercer - Deadshot * Joey Naber - Black Adam * George Newbern - Superman * Liam O'Brien - Reverse-Flash * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Grid * Jim Pirri - Mr. Freeze * Scott Porter - Damian Wayne * Patrick Seitz - * David Sobolov - Doctor Fate * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Dr. Randall * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Martin Stein, Swamp Thing * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * Kari Wahlgren - Starfire * Travis Willingham - The Flash (Jay Garrick) * Michael Leon Wooley - Darkseid * Matt Sloan - Darth Vader Crew * Amanda Wyatt - Voice Director Gallery File:Injustice_2_Digital_Deluxe_Edition_PS4_Cover.PNG|Deluxe Edition Boxart File:Injustice_2_Ultimate_Edition_PS4_cover.jpg|Ultimate Edition Boxart Atrocitus - Injustice 2.jpg|Atrocitus Atrocitus 2 - Injustice 2.jpg Atrocitus 3 - Injustice 2.jpg Blue Beetle - Injustice 2.jpg|Blue Beetle vs. Wonder Woman Blue Beetle 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Blue Beetle Deadshot - Injustice 2.jpg|Deadshot vs. Aquaman Deadshot 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Deadshot Dr Fate - Injustice 2.jpg|Dr. Fate vs. Atrocitus Grodd - Injustice 2.jpg|Gorilla Grodd vs. Superman Grodd 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Gorilla Grodd Harley Quinn - Injustice 2.jpg|Harley Quinn Harley Quinn 2 - Injustice 2.jpg|Harley Quinn vs. Batman Supergirl - Injustice 2.jpg|Supergirl Superman - Injustice 2.jpg|Superman Wonder Woman - Injustice 2.jpg|Wonder Woman vs. Blue Beetle Video Gallery File:Injustice 2 - Announce Trailer File:Injustice 2 - The Lines Are Redrawn File:Injustice 2 Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle Official Reveal Trailer File:15 Minutes of Injustice 2 Gameplay in 1080p 60fps File:Injustice 2 Harley Quinn and Deadshot Reveal Trailer - Gamescom 2016 File:Injustice 2 Robin Gameplay Reveal Trailer 1080p 60fps File:Injustice 2 Black Canary Gameplay Reveal Trailer - IGN First File:Injustice 2 Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Catwoman Gameplay Reveal Trailer File:Injustice 2 Official Shattered Alliance Part 1 Trailer File:Injustice 2 Doctor Fate Gameplay Reveal Trailer (1080p 60fps) File:Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 2 File:Injustice 2 Official Introducing Firestorm Trailer Injustice 2 - Introducing Cheetah! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 3 Injustice 2 - It's Good To Be Bad Injustice 2 - Introducing Catwoman! Injustice 2 - Introducing Captain Cold! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 4 Injustice 2 - Introducing The Flash! Injustice 2 Your Battles Your Way Injustice 2 - Introducing Scarecrow! Injustice 2 - Introducing Poison Ivy! Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 5 Injustice 2 - Introducing Brainiac! Injustice 2 - Introducing Darkseid! Injustice 2 - Introducing Joker! Injustice 2 - Fighter Pack 1 Revealed! Injustice 2 Championship Series Injustice 2 - Everything You Need To Know Injustice 2 - Official Gameplay Launch Trailer Injustice 2 - Introducing Red Hood! Injustice 2 - Wonder Woman Events Introducing Sub-Zero! References Category:Real World Category:Gameplay Category:Games